


Зачем мне шкаф, Наташа?

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чего только ен случается в горячке боя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зачем мне шкаф, Наташа?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gavrusssha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/gifts).



_Наташа задумчиво водила пальцем по обнаженной груди капитана Америки. Нет, Стива Роджерса - какой он, к чертям, капитан Америка - голый до пояса, лежащий без движения на полу грузового отсека. Ни одной волосинки. Красиво. Пальцы пробежались по безупречному рельефу. А ведь они ни разу, ни разу - и это не ее вина. Или ее? Брось. Брось, плюнь и разотри. Разнюнилась, супершпионка. Разнюнилась как девчонка. Фу. Наташа накручивала себя, но руки порхали над светлой кожей, исполняя этюд. Любви? Да нет, это все сказки для малышей. Любовь - это что-то ... что-то такое, во что верят только ... ну да, только такие как он. Она полагала Стива бессмертным. Неуязвимым. Надежным, как скала. А он подвел ее. Подвел. Предал. Упал без единой царапины. Просто заснул. Причуды сыворотки? Она душу вынет из этого павлина, Тони Старка, если он не найдет, как вернуть его. И тогда. Что тогда? Обе ладони легли на грудь капитана, теплую, чуть вздымавшуюся в такт еле слышному дыханию. Тогда ... Когда он встанет. Снова встанет рядом ... Ничего не изменится. Ни-че-го._

Наташа больше, чем обычно, была похожа на рассерженную кошку. Хотя какая там кошка - львица, пума! На этом познания в биологии у Стива закончились, но он подумал, что с удовольствием нарисовал бы ее… такой.

Жаль, что никто не прожил достаточно долго, чтобы успеть создать портрет Черной-Вдовы-в-ярости. Он, кстати, тоже рискует не стать исключением, потому что, кажется, стал причиной этой ярости. Но почему? Наташа, сидевшая у него на груди, наградила его звучной пощечиной и не менее звучным поцелуем – прямо в губы – Роджерс, у которого глаза полезли на лоб, на поцелуй машинально ответил, промычав что-то протестующее, за что получил вторую пощечину. С другой руки – похоже, супершпионка была амбидекстром.

– Нат, но за что???

– Не называй меня Нат, ты, чертов суперкретин, ублюдок.

Стив сообразил, что в этом случае от капитана Америки будет явно больше проку, чем от растерянного специалиста по ожиданию Стива Роджерса. Он резко перекатился, придавил Наташу к земле, сжав руками ее запястья. Как оказалось, недостаточно сильно. Эта оплошность стоила ему пары лоскутов кожи на лице, непредусмотрительно открытом. Черт, маску-то он где потерял.

– Наташа. Наташа. – Он старался говорить мягко, но Романофф билась и извивалась под ним так, что он чуть не прикусил язык. Да что тут происходит? Он отпустил ее руки и, в свою очередь, врезал ей по лицу. Открытой ладонью. Не слишком сильно… ведь так?

Наташа оторопело уставилась на него и потерла рукой щеку. Но хотя бы отбиваться перестала.

Стив осознал, что по-прежнему лежит на ней. Посреди города… э-э-э, остатков города. Взрывы гремели буквально в квартале отсюда. Значит, ребята еще завершают дело. А они тут застряли. Глаза у агента Романофф горели нехорошим огнем, а ее руки… Твою мать – вот и попробуй тут не ругаться: ее руки торопливо нашаривали застежки его костюма. Она что-то шипела по-русски, он ее не понимал, но попытался остановить это безумие.

– Наташа, что ты де… – Договорить ему не дали. Она снова поцеловала его, а ее захват у него на шее дал бы фору многим их общим врагам. Он ткнулся носом в полурасстегнутый вырез ее костюма, зарывшись между грудей, что только чудом еще не вырвались на волю. Наташа продолжала шарить руками по его телу, приговаривая:

– Опять, во второй раз. Умирать он тут вздумал. Урод. Сыворотка у него свернулась. Да при таком спермотоксикозе что угодно свернется. – Она бормотала на английском, за что капитан был ей отнюдь не благодарен.

 Даже сквозь одежду он ощутил, какая она горячая, последние мысли выпорхнули из головы стайкой воробьев, и он неуверенно потянулся к ее губам. Сам… Впервые наверное, капитан Америка капитулировал.

– Эй, голубки! – раздался над их головами насмешливый голос. – Там, в паре метров, уютная подворотня. С другой стороны – Халк, стремительно приближающийся. А у тебя, кэп, даже шкафа нет, чтобы спрятаться. – Красно-золотое бедствие просвистело мимо в сторону взрывов.

– Черт-черт-черт! Как ты это все расстегнула?.. И когда. Да что на тебя нашло?

Наташа была в полном порядке. Невозмутимая, подтянутая и в полной боеготовности. Она без улыбки наблюдала за тем, как Стив барахтается, пытаясь восстановить потерянное достоинство или, хотя бы, целостность костюма.

– Кстати, Наташа... А при чем тут шкаф?


End file.
